The present invention relates to a rotor of a centrifugal separator, the rotor having a central shaft on which a plate stack made up of a plurality of plates is situated in axially movable fashion, a stack base being situated on the shaft under the plate stack, a stack cap being situated in axially movable fashion on the shaft over the plate stack, and the rotor having a compression spring surrounding the shaft whose first end is supported on the shaft and whose second end is supported on the stack cap, compressing the plate stack.
A rotor of the type named above is known from WO 2009/010248 A2. In this known rotor, the second end of the compression spring presses on the top side of the stack cap. So that the compression spring can be situated on the shaft, the shaft has to extend past the stack cap by at least the tensioned length of the compression spring. Disadvantageously, this part of the shaft is then not available to accommodate plates of the plate stack.